FSC 15
|debut= |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #14 |nex= FSC #16 }} We remain in Spain for the second month in a row, this time with the host city being Zaragosa. This edition sees a slight reduction in participants, to 27. France debuts at the contest, and Austria and Greece returns, but we also have 4 withdrawing countries, namely Australia, Croatia, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. The results reveal Germany as the winner, with the USA in second place and Estonia in third. Brazil ends up in the last place. The Host City Zaragoza, also called Saragossa in English, is the capital city of the Zaragoza province and of the autonomous community and former Kingdom of Aragon, Spain. It is situated on the river Ebro and its tributaries, the Huerva and Gállego, near the centre of the region, in a valley with a variety of landscapes, ranging from desert (Los Monegros) to thick forest, meadows and mountains. The population of the city of Zaragoza in 1st of January of 2010 was 699,755, ranking fifth in Spain. The population of the metropolitan area was estimated in 2006 at 783,763 inhabitants. The municipality is home to more than 50 percent of the Aragonese population. The city lies at an altitude of 199 metres above sea level, and constitutes a crossroads between Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia, Bilbao and Toulouse (France) — all of which are located about 300 kilometres (200 miles) from Zaragoza. Zaragoza hosted Expo 2008 in the summer of 2008, a World's Fair on water and sustainable development. It will host another fair in 2014, the upcoming "Flowers Expo", and it is a candidate to be European Capital of Culture in 2016. Zaragoza wants to be a candidate city for the Winter Olympic Games 2022, the project is similar to Torino 2006 and Vancouver 2010. Ice and snow sports in Zaragoza, are popular in the nearby Pyrenees, where many of Spain's best ski resorts are located. The city is famous for its folklore, a renowned local gastronomy, its trilogy of landmarks (the Basílica del Pilar, La Seo Cathedral and the The Aljafería Palace). Together with La Seo and the Aljaferia, several other buildings form part of the Mudéjar Architecture of Aragon which is a UNESCO World Heritage Site. The Fiestas del Pilar are among the most celebrated festivals in Spain. The Hosts * Sara Carbonero Arévalo (born 30 November 1984) is a Spanish sports journalist who's currently working at Telecinco TV station. In 2007 after working in the Cadena Ser (the principal radio station in Spain covering news, sports, talk shows and culture) she applied for La Sexta TV station where she was given the prime time slot. Also she hosted "6º Nivel" TV show. In April 2009 she started working for Telecinco. Her first job was covering the Confederations Cup football in South Africa. Currently she's the deputy director of the sports department. In July 2009 she was announced as the sexiest sports reporter in the world according to FHM. * Andrés Velencoso Segura (born 11 March 1978) is a Spanish male model, He is best known for ad campaigns such as Chanel Allure Homme, Sport fragrance and Louis Vuitton campaign with J-Lo in 2003. In June 2009, Segura was ranked No.6 in MODELS.com's Top Icons Men. Segura has been on the covers of many top fashion magazines including L'Officiel Hommes, Hercules, Arena Homme +, and international editions of Elle, Vanity Fair and L'Officiel Hommes. Since his debut, he has been the face of many advertising campaigns including Banana Republic, Louis Vuitton, H&M, Trussardi, Chanel, Ermenegildo Zegna, Loewe, Jean Paul Gaultier, Elie Tahari and Etro. Andres Segura has been dating Australian pop singer Kylie Minogue since October 2008. The Show The Results The Winner Annemie - Animal Instinct: Category:FSC Editions